


you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

by mrobrotzly



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: [...] “I know, but... Jaskier, you deserve more. You deserve to know. There are few people I trust and you are one of them. I care about you. And I want you to know that you can trust me too”.Jaskier replied with a fondly smile."There is no one I trust more in this world than you, my dear".Geralt didn't know that his heart could beat so fast. Jaskier looking at him as if nothing around them existed, his eyes shining full of admiration and affection, it burned like the sun and Geralt didn't want to stop looking.I have to sayI have to sayI have toHis mind practically screamed.  [...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 361





	you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, if you find a mistake here just tell me and i'll do my best to correct this
> 
> Also, I took the liberty of adding something about Fairies, so it’s not 100% true to mythology.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ♡

Geralt was already getting in a bad mood. He had been searching among the trees for two days, two days since three men found him in the inn and started saying “monsters in the forest, kidnapping babies and children” “the older ones are also disappearing” “they used their magic on my brother-in-law he came back with his head empty ” “he already had an empty head, John” “Please, Witcher! Save our village!” 

If he didn’t need the coin so much he would have abandoned that contract. 

_"Come on, Geralt, you know you weren't going to do this, you always end up helping people in one way or another"_ Jaskier had told him earlier that day, sitting on the edge of the bed in the room they shared, when the Witcher shared his discontent. He had forbidden the bard to accompany him on the hunt, not wanting to expose him to an unknown monster, especially one who seemed to be the rational type, surely Jaskier would end up talking too much and getting them both in trouble. 

But he still felt a knot in his stomach every time he had to leave the bard behind. 

Since that day, on the top of that godforsaken mountain, since he fixed a part of his life – figuring out his relationship with Yen, becoming friends and only that with her and protecting and training his Child Surprise – while he didn't even know where Jaskier was or at least if he was safe, Geralt felt like walking on eggshells around the bard and he knows it was his own fault. 

He found Jaskier three years later, not by chance, he searched every damn city until he heard about a bardic competition that would take place in Oxenfurt and that, Geralt was sure, Jaskier would participate – it was a surprise to see him as a judge, not as a competitor, but at least he was there. 

On second thought, the Witcher knows his apologies were nowhere near the ones the bard deserved, Geralt thought for a long time – alone or with Ciri and Yen's help, even though the sorceress' advice was mostly _“get your head out of your ass and tell him how much he matters to you before you lose him for good" –_ he thought about what to say, what to do and, mainly, how Jaskier would react when he saw him. 

Nothing was as he planned. 

Jaskier ignored his presence for all the three days the competition happened. "Fair" Geralt thought "Three years away, one day for each year" and when he agreed to talk with the Witcher, the treatment was cold and formal. 

It would have been better if he had screamed. Geralt knew how to deal with anger, he had seen Jaskier more than once in fights while drunk, it wouldn't be something new. 

But that discontentment. 

The disappointment that Geralt could see in his eyes. 

This was much worse. 

But obviously, being Jaskier, always kind, always better and more than Geralt deserved, he accepted the apology and the invitation to return to travel together. 

It's been four months since that happened, and even though everything is practically as it was before – the difference being Geralt trying to act more friendly and less like an asshole – it still wasn't quite what he wanted. 

_Want._

Something he told the bard and himself that he was incapable of. 

Geralt sighed, keeping his eyes on the floor, looking for traces. He’d an idea of what monster he would face, he’d met creatures like that only once and, luckily, he was with Eskel, much of his ability to speak with creatures he should be thankful for that specific day while watching his brother. 

He found it. Next to a tree – which to human eyes was no different from the others, but to Geralt it seemed more alive, with more color than it should have – was the circle, smaller than what he'd expected and made of brown mushrooms that camouflaged perfectly with the forest floor. 

Perfect trap for those who don't pay attention. 

"I came to talk" he said, his voice echoed through the forest in a way that seemed artificial "Show yourselves" 

It took a few minutes and Geralt refused to take his eyes off the circle. 

"You're brave to come here, Witcher" a voice said behind him. Another thing that made him uneasy around Fairies, their presence wasn't detected by the medallion. He turned to face the owner of the voice. The figure was a woman, sitting on a log a few feet away from Geralt, long white legs crossed and exposed between the crimson silk cloth she wore as a dress, bare feet in the dirt. Blood-red hair and wings the same color, but translucent, pointed ears. While long fingers and claws scratched boredly on the wood, bright green eyes, without pupils, stared at Geralt in defiance "Or extremely stupid". 

"Smelling like that, like another Fae's magic" she made a disgusted noise "It's like an invitation to be attacked". 

The Fae snarled, digging her claws into the wood, Geralt instinctively reached for the sword at his back. 

“Linnae” another voice, again behind Geralt – Gods, he hated how silent these creatures are – “Enough. Don't get in trouble”. 

This time the creature was a man, the only thing that betrayed his age was the almost gray hair and the opaque color of his wings, but his face looked as young as the girl's, his robes were golden and stood out in contrast to his dark eyes. 

"Say, Witcher" he said, moving gracefully, stopping beside Linnae and placing a hand on her shoulder "What brings you here?" 

"People in the village said they're having problems with creatures" 

"And you were hired to kill us" the woman interrupted, laughing scornfully. The man tightened his fingers on her shoulder as a warning to behave. 

“I came to talk” Geralt replied “There must be an agreement for us to make without any reason for me to raise my sword”. 

The man nodded with a wry smile. 

"Very well. Can I have your name?” 

Geralt frowned. Name. He remembered well that this was something important for these creatures. Something that gives you power and he had to be careful.

"You can know my name" he replied "Know and nothing more and in return I would like to know yours". 

"Clever" the man raised an eyebrow, smile widening "Right, just to know, nothing more". 

“Geralt of Rivia” he replied, carefully watching Linnae who still looked ready to attack. 

“Nice to meet you, Geralt of Rivia, The Witcher. I’m Aillard, one of the members of the royal court council and I would like to make an agreement about the village, but I fear that your presence so close to the circle is a threat to my people ”. 

Linnae growled. 

"I won't fight if I'm not attacked" he assured. 

“Oh, yes, we know” Aillard smiled again and the expression on the Fae's face made Geralt uncomfortable “the problem here isn't you, it's the one that left you practically immersed in magic”. 

“He _stinks_ , but it's just protection magic” Linnae replied, breaking a piece of wood from the log “he wasn't claimed, so he isn't so important” she stood up, ignoring the man beside her and staring at the Witcher “we can have fun with him, Aillard, he would make an interesting toy ”. 

The Fae approached, but was pulled away by the arm at the same time Geralt drew his sword. 

"No need for that" Aillard assured, the Witcher lowered the blade, but kept it in hand. “He is being protected, Linnae. And for someone powerful, touch him would be like declare a war that we're not willing to bear the consequences”. 

Geralt frowned, what were they talking about? 

The older Fae looked directly at Geralt in a way that seemed to read his soul. 

"We can have an agreement, Witcher, we will leave the village alone, but we cannot ignore those who get lost near our circle, these will be ours". 

Geralt nodded, it was a fair deal, creatures need to protect their territory. 

Fair. 

But... 

"What are you going to ask for in return?" he asked defensively. 

Linnae smiled predatorily, but whatever she was thinking, Alliard didn't follow that line. 

"Just leave" he said "And take whoever marked you with this magic away, we don't want any problems and we certainly don't want they so close to our territory" 

Geralt was confused, but it was a simple request and he'd been planning to leave for two days, so he wouldn't complain. 

“You're lucky, Witcher” Linnae grunted “Go thank the insect that immersed you in this magic, 'cause I would love to have a piece of you”. 

She laughed, a high-pitched, hysterical laugh that made Geralt's ears ring. 

Alliard nodded to him politely and just as suddenly as they appeared, they are gone. 

The way back to the inn was troubled, at least in Geralt's mind. He replayed each part of the conversation with the Fae again and again, apprehensively. 

It wasn't what he expected, the last time, with Eskel, they both had to work out a plan for days when they found the circle, Eskel said each word with extra care and even then the Fairies had a more favorable agreement for their side than what the two Witchers had planned. 

Now Linnae and Alliard were... too easy. 

He looked for traces of the magic that was mentioned and found nothing, his medallion still, his senses were normal and his smell was the same as always. 

Sweat, leather, grass, Roach, honeysuckle, cedarwood – _Jaskier_ – and something earthy. 

Nothing that indicated magic, nothing that hadn't been the same for over 20 years. 

It was with that thought that he stopped walking. 

Alliard's face came to mind. The only thing that indicated the Fae's age was the wings and the gray of his hair. No wrinkles or expression marks, young face as if he wasn't even in his thirties, as if even with the passing of time that wouldn't change. 

The same way that Jaskier hasn't changed. 

Geralt found himself doing the math mentally, 26 years passed. Jaskier should be at least 40 years old, forty is practically half the life of a human right? Is an age high enough to start showing signs of aging on his face and body. 

Signs that the bard didn't have. 

Something in Geralt's chest tightened and he felt his heart beat faster than normal, for years he tried to ignore Jaskier's possible mortality, so much that he didn't even realize the years went by, but now... he was caught again _wanting._

Geralt wanted Jaskier to be more than human. 

He wanted him not to grow old. 

He wanted to have him around for more years than the bard's humanity would allow. 

This utterly selfish desire to keep Jaskier for himself until the end of time only became stronger after he saw the bard leave after that hell of dragon hunt. 

And now, still in the forest, thinking about all the time Jaskier was beside him, all the time he showed he care, the Witcher allowed himself to want. 

But, it was short-lived, obviously, if Jaskier was really a creature that meant he didn't trust Geralt enough to reveal that to him. And honestly, Geralt didn't blame him for that, he's a Witcher and his job is to hunt monsters. 

But he felt sick: did Jaskier really thought Geralt would treat him like a monster?

He arrived at the inn without having made a plan, not knowing what he was going to say to the bard or if he would even mention it to him. 

But okay, nothing ever worked as he planned, maybe it would be better to stop with plans from now on. 

"I solved your problem" he started saying without waiting to be near the table where the three men who hired him sat "Now my payment". 

"How can I be sure of that, Witcher" one of them narrowed his eyes, spitting out the words "Where's the proof?". 

“They weren't monsters” Geralt said “Fae, they can be convinced to cooperate. They won't come to the village, but I wouldn't go close to the north of the forest if I were you”. 

He was still looking suspicious when the older man beside him slapped his head. 

"Pay the man, Felix" he said "If he were going to trick us, he would have done it two days ago" 

The third man, who remained silent, nodded and went back to drinking. 

With his payment in hand, Geralt finally went upstairs to the bedroom. 

"Geralt!" Jaskier exclaimed, he was sitting on the bed, surrounded by papers and more papers and using an old book he found in the room as a support for the ink bottle. “I must admit you came back earlier than I expected, I thought I was going to have time to finish this ballad, the one I've been composing since the fight with the basilisk, and you would have the honor of being the first to hear it, but apparently it'll have to wait”. 

"Hmm," Geralt replied, throwing the bag of coins on top of his stuff and starting to take off his armor. 

"I would help you with that" Jaskier commented "But I find myself in a bit of a mess here" he pointed to the papers around him. 

"I know how to take my armor off, Jaskier" Geralt replied, hiding his amusement. 

The bard rolled his eyes, muttering a "but I like to help anyway" while putting away his belongings. 

His silence lasted exactly 10 seconds. 

"So..." Jaskier said "You really arrived a lot sooner than I expected, did something happen? Did you find the creature?”. 

Geralt just nodded, sitting on the side of the bed to remove his boots. 

“Come on, Geralt! _Details!_ " the bard sat beside him, making the mattress bounce "Will you at least tell me what creature it was?". 

The Witcher stopped, turning to face Jaskier and the way those eyes were shining with curiosity was a distraction. 

Jaskier's entire face was a distraction. With eyebrows half-arched and lips in an almost pout that Geralt knew well would turn into some complaint about the Witcher's poor skill to tell stories. _Adorable._ Gods, Jaskier was lovely and Geralt had really fallen hard for him. 

The bard frowned and Geralt realized that he had been staring at him in silence for longer than he intended. 

"Fae," he replied quickly, removing his other boot. 

He felt Jaskier tensing. 

"Did you kill them?" 

_Them_ , Geralt realized, not It. 

"Didn't have to," he replied, resting his arms on the mattress and turning his head to watch the bard. Jaskier kept his eyes fixed on the wooden floor. "I made a deal with them". 

This made him raise his head quickly, wide eyes staring at him. 

"You did _what?"_ he said more sharply than he intended. 

"A deal" Geralt raised an eyebrow, his doubts about the bard gradually being confirmed "For them not to cause more trouble for the village". 

Jaskier's face was between incredulous, indignant and concerned. 

“Geralt– You–” he gestured with his hand, something the Witcher knew well that indicated nervousness “Are you crazy? You can't just make a deal with a _Fae!”_

The calm expression on Geralt's face didn't change. 

"I'm a Witcher, Jaskier" he said "I know what I do". 

“Hell you know” the bard raised his voice “You can't fool a Fae, they'll twist what you said and in one way or another they'll get what they want and you come here and _tell me_ you just made a deal with one?!” the bard stood up, standing in front of the Witcher, holding out his arms in disbelief. 

This was the moment Geralt was waiting for. 

"And what do you know about Fairies?" 

At the same Jaskier lowered his arms, deflated. 

The way his expression changed to one of hurt and sadness made Geralt want to punch himself hard. He'd promised himself that he would never again be the reason of that expression on Jaskier's face. Geralt stood up, standing in front of him, the bard looked away, lowering his head slightly. 

"I- Geralt..." he started to say, but swallowed hard. 

“Jaskier” Geralt didn't know if he should approach, even if he wanted to pull the bard into a embrace “Talk to me”. 

Jaskier closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and walking over to the bed again, sitting on the mattress, Geralt watched him carefully. 

"I-" he took a deep breath again and this time his gaze met with golden eyes. "I've been hiding something from you, I'm sorry".

Geralt nodded and Jaskier let out a humorless chuckle. 

"You know, don't you?" he asked and received and Geralt hummed “Of course you know. Did they tell you anything?”. 

"Magic. They said there is magic protecting me. And the deal was for me to take you away from their territory". 

Jaskier pressed his lips together. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Geralt asked. 

"I didn't want you to know" he said quietly, almost a whisper, lowering his head to stare his own hands. 

Geralt kneeled in front of the bard to make him look into his eyes. 

"Why? It's because I'm a Witcher?” His voice sounded more vulnerable than he liked. 

The blue of Jaskier's eyes was even brighter for the tears that threatened to fall, it would be beautiful to look at if Geralt wasn't feeling like someone was stepping on his chest. 

“In the beginning, yes” Jaskier said “I thought it would be fun to travel with you, but I wouldn't risk telling you what I am. I'm not human, Geralt, and this is your job. I wouldn't blame you if I became one of your contracts ”. 

Geralt grimaced, just the thought of it happening was enough to make him sick. 

“But then,” Jaskier continued “I met you, the real you. Always saying that Witchers have no feelings, that you won't get involved ‘cause you don't care, but in fact you do. You do care. And you are kind, Geralt, the best person I have ever met, even if you don't believe it, even with all this talk of not needing anyone and not wanting anyone needing you. You are so much better than you think you're. You are so much more than the others see. So no, Geralt, it’s not because you’re a Witcher”. 

Geralt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and rested a hand lightly on the bard's thigh. 

"Then why?" He asked. 

Jaskier pressed his lips together again. 

“You despise lies” he replied, looking a little embarrassed, his gaze on Geralt's hand “I lied to you since the day we met, I didn’t want you to despise me”. 

The bard's voice broke a little in the last sentence, on the verge of crying. 

Geralt lifted Jaskier's chin with his fingers, but the troubadour still didn't look at him. 

“Jaskier, look at me” he did, the expression on Geralt's face was open, soft, and Jaskier didn't know how to interpret it “The only reason I care what creature you are is because it's part of you”. 

Jaskier looked surprised. 

“Fae or not, you’re you, Jaskier. I would never despise you." He brought his fingers to the bard's cheek, caressing it lightly. 

"I’m..." Geralt hesitated a little, maybe this was the time for him to finally say what he feels "I’m glad... that you aren't human". 

Jaskier raised his eyebrows. 

"You're?" Geralt nods “Why?”. 

“'Cause, I- I won't lose you. Not for time at least" he squeezed the bard's thigh a little "Jaskier, after the mountain... I was miserable without you". 

The bard didn't answer, clearly it was Geralt's turn to use words. 

“Ciri and Yen helped with that, but something was always missing 'cause you weren't there” he took a deep breath “I tried to forget, I tried to make you leave and I _made_ you leave, I thought it would be better and it wasn't. It wasn't". 

"I already forgave you, Geralt" Jaskier said, placing a hand over Geralt's on his thigh. 

“I know, but... Jaskier, you deserve more. You deserve to know. There are few people I trust and you are one of them. I care about you. And I want you to know that you can trust me too”. 

Jaskier replied with a fondly smile. 

"There is no one I trust more in this world than you, my dear". 

Geralt didn't know that his heart could beat so fast. Jaskier looking at him as if nothing around them existed, his eyes shining full of admiration and affection, it burned like the sun and Geralt didn't want to stop looking. 

_I have to say_

_I have to say_

_I have to_

His mind practically screamed. 

"I love you," Geralt said and it was easy and sound _so right_ , he said without thinking and when he realized all he could do was see the change of expression on the bard's face. 

"What?" Jaskier asked confused, blue eyes wide and looking even bigger. 

"I love you" he repeated. 

Jaskier closed his eyes and Geralt was a little terrified – not that he would admit it – when he noticed the tears fallen down the troubadour's face. 

"Jaskier, I’m-" He removed his hand from the bard's cheek, but Jaskier pulled it back, holding. 

“Don’t” he said, opening his eyes and giving the most wonderful smile that Geralt has ever witnessed “Don’t. I'm happy”. 

He kissed the Witcher's palm. 

“I'm happy, Geralt. I loved you for so long and I still love you with the same, if not more, intensity”. 

Geralt felt his heart miss a beat and he couldn't hide the smile that invaded his lips. 

Jaskier _loved_ him. 

He really loved _him._

"You never told me" he commented. 

The bard laughed, bringing their faces together and their foreheads together. 

"Neither you. We're even". 

Geralt couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to live in that moment, Jaskier and he together, close to each other and it was like nothing more around them existed. It was perfect. 

But he knew how to make it even better. 

Geralt was the first to move, going forward and capturing Jaskier's lips with his own, touching them gently as if asking permission. 

Jaskier smiled and conceded. 

They kissed slowly, discovering each other, immortalizing the sensation. It was so much that the feeling was like a shock in Geralt's veins, he wanted to embrace Jaskier in his arms, so close until he don't know where one body started and another ended, to make sure that Jaskier knew how much Geralt was his. 

_His._

Something came back to his mind with that thought, something Linnae said in the forest. 

They broke the kiss earlier than the bard wanted, Jaskier went forward, searching for the Witcher's lips again, but Geralt stopped him. 

"I have something to ask" he said before the bard could ask why they had stopped. 

Jaskier nodded. 

"Okay, go on, ask". 

"The Fae, she said your magic was protecting me, but she also said she thought I wasn't that important because you didn't claim me" Jaskier was clearly confused where all this was going "Why?" 

"Geralt, what exactly are you asking?". 

"Why didn’t you claim me?". 

Jaskier's eyes widened. 

“Geralt! Do you know what you are asking for? ”. 

He didn't know, but it was Jaskier and he already belonged to the bard. 

"It seemed important, so why not?" 

"And it's. But that would be me practically having your _soul_ and your _heart_ in the palm of my hands”. 

"You already have" he replied sincere and the look full of love he received in return melted something inside him. 

"Geralt..." Jaskier whispered, stealing a brief kiss "I wouldn't do this without you knowing, especially when I don't know if it's something you want" he explained "And it would also be kind of difficult to avoid questions and not reveal what I am". 

"Hmm" Geralt replied, it was a plausible explanation. 

“Eloquent as always” The bard laughed and then his expression became more serious “Since we are talking about this, I need to confess one more thing”. 

Geralt frowned, holding Jaskier's hand firmly. 

The bard hesitated and then: 

"You claimed me" he said, looking into Geralt's eyes. 

"What?" was all the Witcher managed to say. 

"Well actually I kind of gave you permission to do this, there are no rules that you have to necessarily ask for the magic to happen and well, you are not a Fae so this is much more sentimental and symbolic than necessarily about power and-" 

"Jaskier." he squezeed the other's hand, trying to stop the wave of nervousness that grew along with the words, the bard always talked too much when nervous. "How?". 

A sigh. 

"That night I told you about my family". 

Geralt hummed, he remembers well, it was a week after they met again, they decided to tell stories of the years they spent apart and somehow started talking about the past. He remembers that night well because it was the first since the mountain that he felt complete, that he finally got rid of the emptiness in his chest because Jaskier was with him again. 

“That night” Jaskier continued to speak “I told you my name. My real name”. 

It was Geralt's turn to wide his eyes in surprise, he knew how powerful the name was for a Fae and Jaskier simply gave him something so important like that in a casual conversation. 

“Jaskier. You gave me your name” he said the obvious, a little incredulous "Without me even knowing what you really are. Why? I-... I could have said it next to someone or something like that”. 

_I could have fucked up_ , he thought. 

Jaskier shook his head. 

"I told you it was a secret and that I wouldn’t like if other people knew, so I have no doubt that you wouldn't use it" he said as if it were that simple "As I said before, Geralt, I trust you more than anyone one in this world”. 

Geralt didn’t hide the wave of emotions that hit him, going towards the bard's lips again and pulling Jaskier into an intense and deep kiss. 

He loved that man more than he ever loved anyone else. 

“Claim me” he said as they caught their breath, “I want this. How do we do that? ” 

Jaskier smiled, caressing Geralt's face. 

"Gods, I love you" he said, distracted. 

"Jaskier" Geralt said low, it was meant to sound like a warning, for the bard to focus, but it sounded too soft. 

“Ok, ok” he laughed “You have to give me your name. Your real name”. 

Geralt frowned, thinking, and a few seconds later his eyes looked sad. 

"I don't remember" he said quietly "I don't remember the name I was given at birth. I chose mine”. 

Jaskier looked at him sympathetically, squeezing his hand. 

“So you have to give me the name you chose. Just say that it's mine to keep and it'll work the same way”. 

Geralt nodded and was ready to do that when a memory came to his mind and he laughed softly. 

"What?" Jaskier asked. 

"The first name I chose for myself, Vesemir found a bit ridiculous, so I had to shorten it, but I consider as my real name". 

Jaskier smiled. 

"Then it'll be perfect for that". 

Geralt took a deep breath, now holding both of the bard's hands. 

"Jaskier, I, Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde, give you my name, it's yours to keep". 

He didn't feel anything different and didn't expect to, but the wide smile and the happy tears falling down Jaskier's face were enough to make him feel like he had conquered the stars. 

Jaskier laughed. 

"Now that is a powerful name". 

Geralt joined him in laughter. 

"That's what I said to Vesemir when I chose it". 

This time it was Jaskier who started the kiss, holding the collar of Geralt's shirt and pulling. If it weren't for being used to meditations, Geralt's knee would probably be protesting for being in contact with the wood floor for so long. 

He and Jaskier ended up sitting in the middle of the bed, Geralt pulled the bard onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him as he felt hands caressing the back of his neck and his shoulder. 

When the kiss was over, Geralt burried his face on the curve of Jaskier's neck, taking a deep breath and feeling him shiver slightly. 

"You smell good" he said without thinking. 

Jaskier laughed fondly, still carresing Geralt's hair. 

“Lucky that we spent a lot of time in the forest” he said quietly “I never had to hide my scent near you”. 

This made Geralt raise his head and face Jaskier. 

He hadn't thought about that, that Jaskier had to disguise himself around other people. That he was using a glamor. 

"May I see?" he asked. 

"What?". 

“You. Without the glamor. Just you”. 

Jaskier hesitated for a minute. 

"You don't have to if you don't want..." Geralt added, but a little sad about it. 

"No, I... Yes" Jaskier nodded "You really don't care? With me being a Fae? ”. 

Geralt grinned. 

"I think you being a viscount is worse". 

Jaskier laughed, slapping Geralt's arm weakly. 

Geralt took the opportunity to steal another brief kiss until Jaskier nodded, saying he was ready. 

"To be honest, it's not much different than what I am now" he said as he took off the ring that kept the glamor and gave it to the Witcher. 

Geralt watched in fascination, Jaskier seemed to glow, ears getting pointed and his skin even smoother, Geralt wanted so much to just touch, to caress, he saw the pupil of Jaskier's eyes disappear and felt himself being swallowed by that magnificent blue, the bard's fingers grew long, but his claws seemed smaller and more delicate than those of the forest Fairies – probably due to disuse. 

And, after all, two pairs, opening elegantly around the bard, in a beautiful silver tone that would certainly shine and sparkle with even the smallest ray of sunshine: 

"You have wings" Geralt said, his fingers going to caress them, Jaskier closed his eyes enjoying the touch. 

"I have" he said, smiling, still with his eyes closed. 

"Jaskier" Geralt called him and again he felt immersed in blue, the bard was perfect, more than Geralt deserved and everything Geralt wanted and needed. "I love you". 

And Jaskier looked at him, full of love, before answering: 

"I love you too".

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please, links are on my twitter ☕️ thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)


End file.
